


Punishing the Impostor

by Dreamer_22



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Gunplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Wrongful Imprisonment, training for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_22/pseuds/Dreamer_22
Summary: Batman returns after the events of Battle for the Cowl and decides to punish Red Hood for his crimes.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Punishing the Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is my first work on the account! Let me know if the tags were okay and if I forgot something!
> 
> I wrote this for a prompt on DCkinkmeme: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=760574#cmt760574
> 
> "Bruce returns during Jason's time as the gun toting Batman terrorizing Gotham. Bruce is very unhappy with him, and rapes Jason as punishment for his crimes before throwing him in Arkham.
> 
> If the others find out what happened (and if they care at all) is up to you."

He keeps Jason pinned under him, forcing his wrists behind his back, and locks the inescapable cuffs around his wrists; the sound is deeply satisfying to his ears.  
  
Jason squirms under him, unwilling to submit and simply accept his defeat, but it doesn’t matter; he’s not going anywhere. Bruce leans forward and rips the cowl off of Jason’s face, throwing it away and leaving him unmasked.  
  
“Let go of me, you bastard!” he shouts.  
  
Fury blossoms anew in Bruce’s chest. Not only has Jason become an impostor, having the nerve to put on Bruce’s cowl, his suit, use his equipment while carrying actual guns in a crusade that has been terrorizing Gotham for a while now, but now he also dares to try and resist arrest.  
  
It doesn’t take him long to decide that he needs to be punished immediately.  
  
He gets more aggressive and domineering in restraining him, proceeding to also bind his elbows together in a different set of cuffs. Him tightening those elicits a distressed cry of pain from the impostor, which pleases him. Yet Jason still tries to get away, so Bruce grabs his hair and forces his head on the ground.  
  
“Stay down,” he growls at him.  
  
“Fuck you!” Jason shouts. “You were gone, and I was the only one fit to do this! It had to be done by someone at some point!”  
  
Bruce hisses, fingers tightening through the younger man’s hair. Jason is no longer his son, he is nothing more than a common criminal, and he absolutely needs to be punished and dealt with for good, right now. Without saying anything more, he pushes Jason’s cape on the side and out of the way before his hands snake around Jason’s waist and unbuckle his utility belt, putting it aside. When he starts removing and throwing away his guns, he gets an idea. He keeps one of them and without any warning he pushes it into Jason’s mouth, pushing his tongue down. His face is turned to the side, so Bruce sees his eyes widen at that.  
  
 _“Mmmmmph!”_  
  
He feels Jason trying to push it out, so he pushes it in deeper, until it almost blocks his airway.  
  
“Since you love those guns so much, Jason, this is what you get. You deserve this. Relax and take it.”  
  
In the face of choking on it, Jason reluctantly relaxes his muscles. Bruce is satisfied, and once the resistance is off, he starts slowly pulling the gun in and out. Jason’s face gets all blushed at that, and Bruce feels an erection already forming at the picture. He keeps this up for a while before pulling it out completely, Jason gasping for breath.  
  
Not losing any time, he grabs Jason’s hips and pulls up his backside, molding him in half, his stomach and torso still flat on the ground. He then yanks Jason’s pants and underwear down so that his bare ass with the fine, smooth, plump ass cheeks is presented to him. He places a hand there, his big palm opening over one cheek, and Jason yelps in surprise at that.  
  
“What are you doing, you fucking perv—”  
  
Bruce instantly forces the gun back into his mouth to muffle his protests. Jason can only moan around it as Bruce starts pulling it back and forth again. He presses his own crotch with the now obvious erection at the back of Jason’s thighs to keep him from wiggling around too much, and with his free hand he harshly slaps one cheek.  
  
Jason yelps around the gun in shock. Bruce pushes the gun a little deeper in and slaps the same cheek again. “You will be punished and subdued properly, criminal,” he sharply declares. “You chose this yourself.”  
  
He adds more painful slaps, soon having Jason whimpering in complaint. Once he’s satisfied, he spreads a bit Jason’s now bright red cheeks to get a view at his tight asshole, ignoring his muffled protests and his attempts to get free. Interesting, the pretty little hole is slightly wet already. Bruce immediately sinks an entire gauntleted finger inside. Jason screams in shock around the gun, but Bruce can tell it doesn’t pain him. It’s tight of course, but not impossible. The hole is actually pretty welcoming. He hums a bit at the observation, twisting his finger around a bit.  
  
“A filthy criminal and a whore, then. I should have known,” he says scornfully. “You’re nothing but a disappointment, Jason.”  
  
He then removes his finger and grabs Jason’s other gun, slowly pushing it inside. The way he’s bended, Jason can barely twist around. He can only groan in agony. Bruce starts slowly fucking him with it, while still also fucking his mouth with the other gun.  
  
“Such a disappointment,” he says again. “You think you’re good for Gotham? This is all you’re good for.”  
  
Jason groans miserably, unable to do anything but sit there and take it. Very soon Bruce gets impossibly hard and refuses to wait any longer. He pulls the gun out, unfastens his own belt, pulls slightly down his suit pants and underwear and frees his cock from the protective cup (despite having pulled Jason’s pants and underwear down already, in his case, Bruce has left the cup, his cock still trapped in it, since he doesn’t intend to allow the slut to come tonight. This is strictly for Jason’s punishment, Bruce won’t allow him to get pleasure out of it).  
  
Jason is straining in his bonds again. Bruce overpowers him easily, lining up his cock with that pretty asshole, and slams into him as far as the tight passage will allow. Jason yelps around the gun, his squirming resuming, and Bruce harshly slaps one cheek again, making him yelp yet again.  
  
“Stop struggling,” he says coldly. “You need to be punished, and you will. You’ll take it like the whore that you are.”  
  
Jason moans in despair, getting fucked in both the mouth and the ass. Bruce is sure it hurts every time he stabs himself inside, Jason is so tight after all. The thought pleases him (this is indeed meant to be a punishment after all), which makes his cock pleasurably twitch even more as he watches it disappearing again and again into the pretty criminal’s hole.  
  
Suddenly, the terrace door opens, and a bunch of armed cops rush up there, who were also chasing the impostor Batman that night. Jason squirms in shock, but Bruce keeps him firmly in place, refusing to let go of his pace for even a second. The cops look at them in shock at first, but soon seem to be relieved, realizing that Batman has the impostor under his control.  
  
“Batman! Thank God you’ve got him!” the one who looks like he’s in charge says in relief, sheathing his gun. “We always knew this wasn’t you, it’s truly a relief that he’s finally been subdued!”  
  
Bruce nods sharply, still fucking slowly in and out of Jason, one hand grasping his hip while the other still fucks his mouth with the gun, uncaring to his victim’s muffled protests. It’s even better that they found them actually, it was a possibility anyway since Bruce had decided to punish him in a public place. Some kind of legal authority had to be witness to the impostor’s arrest after all.  
  
The cops who seemed at first relieved and then awkward now start looking like they’re really into the sight, even lust blossoming in some faces. The one in charge snaps his fingers to another one and the both of them take a few steps forward, holding a cell phone in his hand.  
  
“Do you mind?” the sergeant asks. “I imagine you will be immediately taking him to Arkham afterwards, so we’re going to need some proof of his arrest to be presented at the station. Nothing will be published, of course, this will be classified as private files.”  
  
Bruce nods again, and the cop smirks. The one holding the phone takes his position in front of them, while the sergeant kneels down. He grabs Jason by the hair, forcing his head up to be presented to the camera, ignoring Jason’s soft moans. Bruce offers him the handle of the gun, which he seems happy to take, and Bruce is now free to grab both of Jason’s hips, digging bruises into his marvelous flesh. The cop keeps holding Jason’s head up and fucking his mouth with the gun as his colleague takes a lot of pictures of the sight in many different angles.  
  
“Stevenson, don’t forget to take a video as well. Start recording.”  
  
Bruce speeds up inside the criminal and soon finishes with a long, deep growl, Jason screaming around the gun in his mouth.  
  
One or two cops cheer, satisfied. The sergeant still holding Jason’s hair chuckles and spits on his face. “That’s what you get, slut.”  
  
Losing no time, Bruce reaches into one of his belt’s pouches and fishes out a thick, black, cylindric anal plug. He removes his dick and immediately shoves the plug into the still tight hole, trapping his load inside where it now belongs, only a few drops and streams of cum slipping out. Jason whimpers again at that. The cop with the phone walks there and Bruce makes sure to keep the ass cheeks apart so that the man can focus the camera on the plug and the streams of cum leaking from inside.  
  
“This is legal proof that the impostor Batman has been subdued. I repeat, the impostor Batman has now been subdued.” Then he states the date, and ends the video with another close up on Jason’s ass.  
  
Bruce squeezes Jason’s thighs in both hands before reaching his face down and harshly bites at one of those marvelous things. Jason cries out, still muffled, but Bruce ignores it once more, sucking a huge, glorious bruise on the spot. There’s even a little blood from the bite. He then does the same thing on the other thigh, and adds a few more hickeys, just for good measure. He wants to sufficiently leave his mark there.  
  
Once finishes, he reaches into another pouch. The sergeant gets the message and when he removes the gun from Jason’s mouth, Bruce instantly reaches forward.  
  
“No! You can’t!” Jason cries out.  
  
Bruce pushes the bit gag between his lips and teeth and ties the straps tightly around his head.  
  
 _“Mmmmmmph!”_  
  
“I can do whatever I want to you, thug.”  
  
He then discards Jason’s pants and underwear completely, he won’t be needing them anymore. He stands and pulls him up as well. He grasps his hair with one hand and the wrist handcuffs with the other and starts guiding the restrained and degraded prisoner away. Behind him, the cops pick up Jason’s guns, the belt and the cowl, as well as his pants and underwear, claiming that it’s important evidence. As he walks the prisoner away, Bruce gets a glimpse of one of them passionately sniffing Jason’s black boxers.  
  
Bruce is pleased. It was a fitting punishment.

* * *

_*Three months later*_  
  
  
Bruce focuses on his screen, at the footage of the cameras he has installed into Jason’s cell in Arkham. He watches as the two muscular male nurses manhandle Jason into the cell as the boy uselessly tries to resist. He’s put into a tight straightjacket, like most of the time, a pacifier gag stuffed in his mouth. The nurses force him down on the bed, bent and on his knees, climbing along with him. One of them kicks his legs open and grabs his hips. He pulls his ass up and forcefully presses it over his crotch, while the other one, who kneels at Jason’s front, grabs his hair and forces Jason’s face on his crotch. They don’t move, they just stay still in position, keeping him trapped between them as he wiggles around and tries to escape.  
  
This was one of Bruce’s ideas, this pose; when Jason struggles too much, the strong nurses will force him into this position and keep him like this until he stops. It serves into getting him used to submission, reminding him just how much power the stuff has over him.  
  
After a while, indeed, the struggling stops. The nurse who had gripped his hair now relaxes his hand, gently running fingers through the strands as a reward, while the one behind him also softly pets his ass over his pants. Jason doesn’t fight as they now force him flat on his stomach over the mattress and get off the bed. One nurse spreads his legs a little and shackles his ankles on the restraints at the foot of the bed, while the other locks a collar around the imprisoned patient’s neck and attaches the short leash on the wall. His pants are then yanked down a bit, revealing that smooth ass, and Bruce’s cock twitches a bit at the sight. Jason wiggles a bit in his restraints as one nurse pulls out a syringe and injects him with some kind of sedative (he’s careful not to leave a mark; Batman has been very clear about not anyone leaving any permanent marks on the prisoner other than himself, especially on such a sensitive area).

  
The nurse takes away the syrigne while gently fondling and squeezing Jason's ass. The other nurse gently whipes some drool slipping from the corner of the gag off of Jason’s beautiful face as his eyelids grow heavy, and pets his hair until the prisoner loses consciousness for good. They blindfold him, pull his pants back up, then turn off the lights and exit the cell.  
  
Excellent. It appears that Jason’s treatment for the day has ended, and they will soon start preparing him for his mandatory session with Batman.  
  
Actually, every single part of this is considered treatment. Every step is carefully planned by Bruce himself. The doctors and stuff were reluctant at first, but Batman had insisted that the new prisoner was extremely dangerous and that he will have to attend to his punishment and treatment personally. That they absolutely need to follow his instructions, even if those feel a little too unorthodox at times.  
  
Jason is kept mostly confined, apart from the doctors, the nurses, the guards and Batman himself. It’s for his own safety after all, Bruce can’t have any of his enemies also imprisoned in the institution know that Jason Is also there. He is kept into some kind of bondage most of the time -different types, according to the occasion. He is allowed two hours of rest each day, to be spent however he likes (Jason mostly reads). He obligatory works out in Arkham’s gym for two hours every day (Bruce insists that he needs to remain fit and in shape). He is allowed to shower himself, but always under close observation by the nurses (he has no right to privacy anymore, since he cannot be trusted), and they reserve the right to step in and interfere, if they feel there is a more appropriate way to clean him up. After the shower, he needs to be restrained immediately once again. The nurses are allowed to touch him and use force and violence whenever they see fit, especially if the prisoner is resisting, but never cause extreme or permanent injury. Smaller punishments like spanking, edging, forced stimulation and orgasm denial or bondage in frustrating poses are allowed and encouraged. However, they are absolutely forbidden from actually fucking him in any way; both of those holes and their owner belong only to him now.  
  
The others won’t find out. The cops kept their word and nothing about this went public. Nobody knows Jason has been arrested and put into jail. His disappearance remains a mystery, and most people of the Batfamily are honestly relieved, believing that, apparently, Jason either got scared after hearing that Bruce had returned and fled, or that he came into his good mind, regretted and decided to leave the city, at least for a while. Nobody knows the truth and they won’t find out. They wouldn’t understand, after all. This is the only proper way for Jason to be punished and kept under control. They’re long past the time for talking; now, he has to submit.  
  
Bruce arrives in Arkham a few hours later, in full Batman gear, as always. He knows exactly where to go. Everything has been prepared for him, as always.  
  
He enters the room where Jason is already waiting for him (a room without cameras this time, of course) and locks the door behind him. The position he instructed them to put him in for the night isn’t the most extreme they’ve tried, but it is one of his favorites. Jason is kneeling over the medical table, ass presented, ankles shackled apart on the edges. His arms are behind his back, wrists crossed and tied just over his ass in tight leather medical straps. More straps circle each of his biceps, not forcing them together, but still keeping them firmly in place. There is a leash on the collar around his neck, connected to the chain falling from the ceiling, and as a result, Jason’s torso is kept up from the table, him basically being in a right angle. There are simple nipple clamps imprisoning his nipples (which he knows Jason hates), connected by a small metal chain. A spider gag pries his mouth open, making him drool a bit, and a leather blindfold covers his eyes.  
  
Bruce is glad to see they always follow his instructions in the fullest.  
  
He reaches out a hand, letting it slide from the prisoner’s hip up to his shoulder as he slowly walks to his front.  
  
“Hello, Jason,” he says in a deep voice as he lets his gauntleted fingers invade Jason’s open mouth and stroke softly along his tongue. Jason whines, squirming a bit, but Bruce shushes him gently, without stopping. “Shh. Quiet now. Behave."

Jason whines again, but then stops. Bruce moves to his back again, parting his ass cheeks to take a look at the plug stuffed in his hole to keep it ready for his own use, dripping lube. Hunger blossoms inside him immediately, growing even further once he looks down at Jason’s left thigh, where the first bite he gave him there the night of his arrest has left a small scar.  
  
“I hear you were mostly good these past few days. Only mildly resisting your rightful treatments,” he says, tenderly kneading at those perfect globes with both hands before leaning down to press a kiss at his mark on the prisoner, making him shudder, like he always does in even slightly tender treatment. “Well done, Jason. This pleases me.”  
  
He slowly removes the plug, watching the lube glistening on Jason’s now well-trained hole before releasing himself out of his suit pants. Jason yelps in protest when he feels the tip of his cock brushing his entrance. Bruce frowns and gives his ass a harsh slap. Jason cries out and whimpers once Bruce reaches under him and takes Jason’s cock-caged cock in his hand. The key to the small lock is on the little medical table, along with the toys and the tools Bruce has asked for this night’s session.  
  
“Behave, slut,” Bruce growls at him.  
  
Jason whimpers again, getting the message; if he doesn’t behave, Bruce will not release him, and he won’t get to come tonight. He knows that by now.  
  
Bruce smiles, satisfied, as he sinks his cock inside that tight, warm, wet hole that is only his to take whenever he sees fit. He thinks that, in a few months from now, when presumably Jason will have completely submitted, he will be able to take him home with him. He already has a secret cell prepared for him. When no one is around, Bruce will be taking him in the main room, keeping him kneeling in front of him and warming his cock with his sweet mouth while he works on some particularly stressful case.  
  
Having a sex slave was never his intention, he is actually completely against those practices. However, this is completely different. This is the only way Jason can get and remain contained. Jason is now a prisoner, nothing more than a convict, and it was his own choice. Bruce gave him pass after pass, and Jason only disappointed him. Now he will accept his punishment for his crimes, whether he likes it or not, and Bruce is the only one able and fit to keep him controlled. It’s only coincidental if this also serves as Bruce having a perfect little let out for his stressful life.  
  
Just a few moments later, Bruce groans in pleasure, grabs those fine hips to press himself as further in as possible, and pours his cum inside, for the first time tonight.


End file.
